


between Hello and Goodbye

by Uranusjy



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: AI勤和人类伦的跨界恋爱，魔幻现实。预警明确，不用较真，不知道能写多长。未完。
Relationships: 左麟右李 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

1

欸，哪里来的一个后生仔啊？

老佐举铁举到一半，突然一个头凑到眼前，吓得他差点把哑铃砸了。他还没来得及说什么，面前的一双大眼睛突然移开了，躲躲闪闪地也不知看去哪里，一开口更古怪：“你好，我是小佑，是新签到宝丽金的新人，喜欢你好久了！请问你今年劲歌金曲可以拿到几首啊？”

…………

闹了半天，公司高层才打电话过来问情况。老佐终于搞明白，原来这个小佑就是高层这几年以自己的声音开发出来的AI歌手，上次在十九区业余歌唱比赛拿冠军的那个啊！老佐恍然大悟地点点头，刚想叫AI和电话里的老板说两句话，一回头却发现不见了。

“啊，嗯，他在这个场景表现蛮不错的，我都没认出来他是AI……”健身房不小，因为这是闭馆时间才没有人，老佐四下找了找，终于在一个跑步机后面找到了蹲着的小佑。他用眼神询问小佑要不要听电话，小佑摇头摇得像拨浪鼓。他有点好笑，一个AI居然会很害羞吗？看来最近的科技真的发展好快，日新月异啊。

他挂掉电话，揪着小佑的领子站起来：“行啦，快起来啦，我又不会吃了你。”

小佑被揪起来，还是撇着嘴，垂头丧气的：“好糟糕……我果然只会唱歌，不会交际的。”

“你是个AI嘛，人类都有很多不会交际的呢。”老佐忍住笑，拍拍他的肩膀。小佑傻傻地看着他自己被拍过的肩膀，老佐忽然反应过来，解释道：“这个动作是安慰你啦。”小佑摆摆手，“谢谢你，我知道的啦，就是，感觉第一次见偶像，会不太好意思看你的眼睛。”

“……这都是谁输入的程序？”

“啊？不是这样的吗？”

“你知道，我刚才看见你盯着我的肌肉，我的第一反应是什么吗？”老佐已经忍不住笑声，“我都以为我遇到一个gay佬！吓死我。”

小佑瞪大了眼睛：“什么？……那，那要不要重新再来一遍，我这个测试是不是不过关的……”

老佐突然觉得，眼前这个AI头发看起来软软的，很适合揉一下，于是他就这么做了，心情很好地回答他：“不用，蛮可爱的！”又把小佑唬了一跳。

已经很晚了，老佐刚从录音棚下工，本身就是等健身房闭馆才过来的，现在一看表都夜里十一点钟了。老佐说要走了，他去冲完凉，换好衣服时才想起来不知道小佑怎么走。他出去一看，小佑居然还坐在划船机上抱着膝盖等他，一见他出来才“蹭”的站起来。

老佐问他：“咦，你怎么走？公司没有人来接你吗？”

“嗯？你不就是公司的人吗？”

……好有道理，我竟无法反驳。老佐被噎得一时没说出话来，只好把双肩包背好，向他伸出手：“那跟我走，我要先去吃宵夜，再带你返公司。”

小佑就这么坐到了老佐的车上，满脸都是好奇。老佐一边开车，一边看他拿着一双大眼睛四处看，不禁好笑，问他：“你在看什么？”

“我在把眼前的实物和大脑里的数据库对接上。”小佑答得老老实实，“现在大多都是无人驾驶，但是你喜欢自己掌控汽车；车不贵，但是很大，因为你喜欢请一大班朋友玩；座椅很舒服，尤其是驾驶位，因为你喜欢享受；你喜欢足球，所以车里会有足球的配饰；哦，还有一支用了半管的口红，是女朋友留下来的吗？”

“……”老佐在红绿灯处停下车，不打算回答他这个问题，接着问，“你的大脑里谁的数据库都有吗？”

小佑答：“不是，目前来说，还只有你的。”

“为什么？”

小佑奇怪地转头看他：“因为我的声音是依托你而来的，你是我的偶像啊。”

老佐扬扬眉，在绿灯变换的一霎那踩下油门，“你得奖的那支歌是我的《雾之恋》吧？好可惜我还没有听过，你要不要现在唱给我听下？给你提提意见，回去好再叫老板改代码。”

小佑并不含糊，开口就是极稳的音准，节奏、强弱都模仿得惟妙惟肖，时间分秒不差，在外人听来，简直以为这是一张CD放出来的声音。老佐吃了一惊，想不到AI能厉害到这种地步，以后还给人类歌手什么活路？一首歌唱完，老佐如果不是要打方向盘，就要鼓掌了：“这下好了，公司已经为我找到接班人了，我可以下班了。”小佑有点不好意思地低下头。

“但是，你太像我了，这样不行的。流行音乐有时候很难讲谁唱得好，但个人风格一定最重要，老板如果想让你红了给他赚钱，那也应该多给你编几个偶像的代码。”老佐说，“而且，这么规整的唱法，其实不太适合我的歌。”

好有道理，不管怎么样，偶像的每一句话都要先刻录到数据库里。小佑懵懵懂懂地点头，他刚被开发出来没多久，经验反馈不多，尚需时日积累，所以公司才天天放他出来乱逛，多和人类交谈，又叫他来找老佐。老佐又问了他一些衣食住行的琐事，得知他与人类基本无异，该吃吃该睡睡，不同点就是也可以通过充电来代替进食和睡觉。小佑的语速偏快，但是吐字很清晰，又很圆润，一粒一粒的，是珍珠，不是沙砾，如果将来他做不了歌手，那也可以去做主持人或者是播音员……老佐胡思乱想着，连他自己都不知道为什么这么兴奋。

车最后停在了夜市旁边的地下车库，老佐拽着小佑乘直梯登到夜市口。小佑望着地平线从头顶降到脚下，深渊的出口一层层向上，鼎沸的人声越来越近，迷雾原来是烧烤摊上烧起来的烟。满目都是人间烟火。他一回头，才发现老佐不知何时已戴上鸭舌帽和厚的像啤酒瓶底的方框眼镜，差点认不出来。

夜晚是最好的保护色，形形色色的人卸掉伪装，只求在一餐的满足中找到真我。“其实呢，大家都在忙自己的事，也没人关注你是不是老佐，但以防万一要还是装备好啦。”老佐说得很轻松，甚至还吹起了口哨，即兴创作，荒腔走板，不能让AI抓住模仿的逻辑。小佑知道老佐是饕餮大军中的一员，只是之前从来都是在数据和逻辑链里明白，从未有过实感，今天才终于有了一种切身的感受。

很奇幻，很陌生。小佑看着面前的一碗云吞面，像进了异次元，尤其是还要听老佐滔滔不绝地讲，一碗云吞面，你早上吃是一个味道，中午吃和晚上吃也不一样，当宵夜吃更别有风情……只是直到小佑很认真地把汤底都喝掉，也实在也没有get到这些面粉、猪肉、鸡蛋、虾仁、油菜和他今天早上吃的有什么不同。

老佐又胡吃海塞了一些别的，小佑已经吃不下了，而且想睡觉——或者充电。他不得不拍一拍老佐的肩膀，嘿，停一停，现在是凌晨一点二十八分，我要在凌晨两点半之前睡觉。老佐嘴里还咬着一只鱼丸，唔唔，再等一下。小佑说，不行，迟一分钟都不行，我会关机。

老佐终于把小佑车回公司宿舍，然而刚好两点三十二分，小佑关机了。老佐有点茫然地停好车，现在打电话叫醒老板是不是也不太好……

“喔！佐先生！小佑在你车里吗？”

有个年轻人敲了敲车窗，老佐把车窗降下来，说在在在，你是？年轻人出示了自己的工作证，说自己叫忠仔，是小佑的舍友，也是小佑的技术研发人员。老佐如获大赦，赶紧打开车门，和忠仔一起把小佑抬回宿舍，才告别。

老佐重新启动车子，回程，一路上哼着歌，天边一颗小星星，海边一颗小星星。有时候，他都不知道自己心脏跳错的那一拍，是刚好卡上了那个节奏，还是天生对未知危险的兴奋。


	2. Chapter 2

2

既然认识了，一切都好说，“接班人”这句话，也在众人面前大大方方地说出来，当作一支给AI的重磅广告。一时间，小佑在城中引起了轰动，虽然AI早已进入普罗大众的日常生活，但几乎没有涉足艺术领域的AI，因为人类固执地认为，感性范畴的事情只能为人类独享，艺术不能被重复，也不能被计算，所以即使有相关的AI，它们也只存在于其他智能设备上，做一些听歌识曲类的技术工作，或者被做成一个全息投影，供来纪念某某人类艺术家；即便今天技术已经十分成熟，做成真人样式的AI，也为了避免产生的伦理问题而前所未有。如此大张旗鼓地做成一个几乎与真人无异的AI歌手，还真的是开天辟地头一遭，自然也少不了被骂，AI道德委员会都发表声明，不放弃警告宝丽金公司停止继续开发这个项目的权利，以至建议终止对小佑的维护工作。

“大家为什么不选择坐下来，抛开所有偏见，认认真真地听一支歌呢？”

公司里为小佑打免费广告的人很多，老佐绝对是最积极的那个。有人嘲笑他无知，根本不懂AI的道德规则，有人讥讽他功利，为了讨好老板什么都说，甚至有人指着排行榜上的一支支金曲说他造马，甚嚣尘上。满城风雨中，次次晚会，老佐还是卖力地唱歌，也拉着一大帮人大合唱，挨个歌手唱和过去，又总会在遇到小佑的时候，唱出最和谐的音符。

小佑当然知道外面飓风般的舆论，因为老板已经勒令他在公司宿舍禁足了，免得他一出门就被围堵，再受了什么损伤。不出台唱歌的时候，他就在宿舍里上网——一个AI对着一个PC，想想有点滑稽，感觉像降维打击——看到消息如海奔涌，众说纷纭。如果小佑是一个人类，可能因为如此庞大的恶意评论难受到食不下咽，然而他是一个AI，所以他对此并无任何实感，还有兴趣用大数据做了分析，看看都是哪一类人群喜欢他，又有哪一类人群讨厌他，促使他们这样选择的逻辑链又是什么……

忠仔也为了照顾小佑，被迫禁足在宿舍，好在还能天天和全息投影的女朋友腻在一起。小佑懒得理他，继续看网络上的消息——突然，他刷到一条“重磅”新闻：老佐宣布，以后再也不领取任何竞争性奖项。

“忠仔！”小佑砰得一声推开房间门，吓得忠仔差点从床上摔下来。小佑冷静地看着他把女友哄了一通，等他把全息投影关掉之后，才说：“老佐刚刚在颁奖礼上说，以后他不再领奖了。哦，还唱了一首《无言感激》，他今天的音色很好听，但是其实有好几个音有瑕疵，我认为是因为他在忍眼泪。”

“……”忠仔目瞪口呆，过了好久才跳起来，激动地扳住他的肩膀：“凭什么？！他为什么不再领奖了？！几个造马的谣言就把他击垮了？这不是他……”

小佑摊手：“不知道。但是，从逻辑上讲，退出领奖，也不是很不好的事。”

忠仔没理他，默默地低着头抹了抹眼泪，叹气道：“只从逻辑上讲有什么用，他这种人，把生命都放在歌里……算了，这种感情，你也理解不了。”

小佑被一噎，找不出回答的语句，只好说：“呃，我其实想说，既然我是他的接班人，那么他不上班了，我是不是就有机会了啊？”

…………

幸好老佐当时不知道这段对话，否则可能当即就会气到跳楼。老佐唱完歌，从颁奖台上下来，汗水混着泪水，笑着强忍，用模糊的眼睛看，要承认这万盏灯光，从此不再有一盏为他而亮。原谅了也没用，强忍也没用，他还是在后台抱着老友阿梅哭到隐形眼镜都要脱落，怎会不在意，岂能不在意，权衡的是利弊，不是感情。

他这晚没有回家，通讯工具全都关掉，和世界失联。他把自己扔到生命的原点，要纯粹地去感受，拒绝任何加工过的、不纯粹的消息。戴上帽子和眼镜，先吃，然后喝酒，最后去K歌。酒酣胸胆尚开张，只是好像没有一句在调上，也没有一句歌词是对的，如果小佑在，一定会皱着眉头离开——但是，就在这个嘶吼里，老佐好像懂了一点点rock，懂了沙哑的嗓音，会是他生命的另一种救赎。

第二天——不知道是早上中午下午还是晚上——他从沙发上爬起来，叫了一杯冰水，然后试图打开手机，居然有电。不出意外的，被一大堆消息电话占满，谢天谢地他们还没有叫警察。老佐把冰水喝完，消息也一目百行地看完了，最终停在小佑发来的一条短讯上，小佑说：佐先生，现在我可以接你的班了吗？

老佐惊诧、生气、释然、欣慰，当然了，如果这一池的观众识货，一定可以的。

然而，接到班真的很难，世界不是一线的，还有许多分叉。公司里捧着小佑，也渐渐地不再那么捧他。有人说他唱歌优雅又规整，是人类无法企及的完美，也有人说一个AI唱歌就是没感情，没感情就不能被称之为艺术。AI的热度过去，公司捧的另外四个“天王”，居然火得飞快，让人始料未及。眼看纯歌手路线不行，小佑开始被要求在各种综艺里做游戏，以展示AI的风趣机智，后来居然都被拉去拍电视剧。可怜忠仔不光要连夜想gag编程序给小佑，还被迫被拎出来搭档做主持，一个人拆成两个用。媒体最会抓话题，最爱抓住小佑问问题，而小佑有时候工作周期长了，好几次险些因为没电关机当场，因而不得不硬生生推开记者就跑回保姆车。于是，各大媒体刊登头条挖苦嘲讽，“AI没情商”这个词条一度成为热搜，任由你怎么解释，都没有人愿意理解。

小佑被骂着骂着，终于有点烦了，最离谱的一次，是他去主持全城的选秀比赛，公司高层突发奇想，怂恿他去追个女仔，看大家会有什么反响。小佑认为违反AI道德条例，明着拒绝不行，就在约会时消极怠工，知道对方不爱吃生食却带她去日料店。好在对方通情达理，“你是个AI嘛，放心，你动不了感情，我也不会爱上你。”在比赛期间拍拖完，赚足眼球，好聚好散。

我只是个AI，为什么要强迫我做做不成的事，还要反过来安慰我我只是个AI？小佑想，人类世界真的好无聊。


	3. Chapter 3

3

世界依旧人来人往，熙熙攘攘。

老佐推掉了所有的奖杯和荣耀，轻装上阵，纵身一跃跳了进89年，轰轰烈烈浪漫了一把，像一把火扔进森林，烧透一片天，也留下一把烬。此后，因为再不领奖，失掉了大半商业价值，也失掉了公司的资源倾斜，断崖式下滑的唱片销量，完全不能与演唱会的火热场面相比。但是森林留下的一把烬，堆起来也像一座山，八十年代攒下来的金曲，也许已经足够他唱到下个世纪，他转身迈入九十年代，梦幻柔情，迷离不分西东——你知我知？若是问我可否将所想的封锁，就像问我丝巾可否包一堆火。

接班人小佑拿着一张老佐赠送的演唱会门票，坐在万千繁星里看太阳，按照逻辑，随着狂热的粉丝大喊大叫，仿佛自己也是一个再普通不过的粉丝。散场后他去找老佐，一路上逆着拥挤的人流，走到人潮散尽，突然察觉到走在他前面的一直有一个女人。电光火石间，他猛然停步，看到一颗流星，撞向他的太阳。

……是他的妻子吗？小佑短暂的死机过后，迅速锁定了那张陌生的人脸，与数据库里的某张脸匹配，失败。不是他的妻子——那是什么，婚外恋？

是的，丝巾包不住一堆火。小佑冷静的判断了这个事实，然后，扭头就跑。

老佐完全不知小佑落跑的事实，也无暇去想，他还在一张一张出唱片，风格越来越奇怪，风评也越来越奇怪，他却并不歇业，好像在用这种堕落论证什么叫“活该受罪”，什么又叫“甘愿赎罪”。91年开端，筹备了两年，磨了公司两年，期间以一张《爱情故事》做试水，终于得到Dominic的相助，做出了他心心念念的《情心义胆》：诗朗诵，三十年代，欧美爵士乐，三角恋，礼帽，风衣，徽章，长枪，保镖……彻头彻尾的，虚构轰烈。

虚构过后，拿到最现实的销量——不会有人承认，是诗朗诵太过出戏。

另一边，一支《红日》，短暂地照亮了小佑在宝丽金的前途，但是太晚了，因为他早已经接到了另一个公司的橄榄枝，有个热爱电子迷幻风音乐的、刚刚打造了另一个前卫唱片的制作人Dominic相中了他，声称要包揽他的唱片制作，认定他的嗓音会很有创造性。转会的前一天晚上，老佐打来电话，问他最近怎么样。小佑想也没想就说，还好，在忙转会的收尾工作，明天就走了。

“转会？”老佐有一瞬间怀疑自己听错，差点就要跳起来，“为什么转会？”

小佑没什么感情的声音从耳机里传来：“因为合同到期了。”说完，又补充了一句，“给我做维修会比较贵，前期投入太大了，我又不红，赚不到什么钱，宝记收不回本，就先把我外包给星光看看能不能起死回生咯。”

老佐怔住，难能感到手足无措。怪不得最近在公司里都看不到小佑，还以为他是在筹备新唱片——转念又醒悟，现在公司又哪里肯为他出新唱片。早先听公司的风言风语，说小佑抱怨公司给他写的歌不够好听，自己当时还没当真，只当是AI说话一向耿直，没想到风言风语背后的玄机其实是人心向背。老佐莫名愧疚起来，他这两年只顾忙自己的一摊烂账，如果今天不打这个电话，他会连小佑转会的事都不知道……

“喂，佐先生？你睡着了吗？”小佑奇怪，看了一下手机信号，很正常，再听一听对面的呼吸声，也不像是睡着了。

老佐回过神，歉疚地，一语双关：“……没有，对不起，我走神了。”

小佑很聪明，很礼貌，但是在人类听起来又太疏离，“你不用和我说对不起的，我转会是公司的决定，和你没有关系。”

老佐被看穿，一时不知道怎么回复，支支吾吾了半天，嘘寒问暖了几句转会的事宜，最后聊到小佑打哈欠说要充电了，他才说：“转到新公司，肯定会给你出新唱片吧？……这两天，我给你作首歌，送给你做转会礼。”

两周后，小佑果然收到老佐新作的歌，《一生想您》。曲子是老佐写的，简单轻松，朗朗上口，很适合流行，demo里还夹着一句话，是老佐的亲笔：“按照你的设定，今年是26岁吧？还是个年轻人啊！写首轻松的歌给你啊。”小佑听了两遍，又对了一遍歌词，哑然失笑，一个深陷非正常恋情的人类，居然给他写了个这么纯情的旋律，真不知道是在他这个AI上寄托了些什么。

过了几个月，老佐收到小佑新做的唱片——同名的，《一生想您》。

只是，人活着就像是陀螺，一件件、一桩桩的事，会像鞭子一样抽打着你，逼着你转。因此太忙，一直抽不出时间听歌，直到又一天夜里，又是凌晨两点半，老佐从家中出来，目光带点哀与倦，一路驱车在凌晨几乎无车的街道上，车窗悉数打开，让冷风倒灌入胸膛。他回到空无一人的录音室，找好设备，按下空格键，听到第一首歌，第一句词：“可不可能，还我，自，由。”

在这么清亮、这么孤绝的嗓音里，手机就响了。老佐再一次按下空格键，沾满吸音棉的录音室里，只有手机的震动音。他把头埋进掌心，指缝渗出几滴泪，不堪《回首》。

第二天，妻子莎莉为刚刚故去的父亲刊登讣文，女婿的后面，写着老佐的名字。

小佑看到消息，联想起若干年前他第一次坐上老佐的车，看到扶手箱里的一管口红，原来，他没猜错，唯一的一点差池，就是应该称呼为“妻子”，而不是“女朋友”——可是口红有了姓名，那颗奔向太阳的流星呢？他呆呆地想了半天，关于情感的算法，想来比逻辑要复杂上百倍，他想了一会儿就觉得自己浑身发烫，濒临死机，不得不停下思考，找忠仔来清理碎片。然后才能静下心来，把全部的心思都投入到演唱会的筹备中。


	4. Chapter 4

4

93年，小佑开了八场演唱会，场场都是满座。小佑站在体育场的中央，聚光灯从四面照射过来，烤得他的体温异常的高，烫得像一个高热的病人。他知道自己其实没有出故障，只是AI的温控无法做到如人体那么恒定，他在休眠状态可以低到32度，高速运转时能达到41度，都是正常的。中场休息时他从升降梯落下来，忠仔早就在台下等了好久，抓紧时间叫他充了十分钟的电。

“嘿，40.5度！之前你的最高温度记录还是40度，我现在都不敢碰你了。”忠仔把监视器的屏幕给他看，一片蓝莹莹的数据和图表里，只有体温的数字是紫红色的，“你如果是个人类，现在就叫高烧。”

小佑只看了一眼屏幕，不理他，又闷头盯着地面，目光如炬，像是要把地面烧出个洞。忠仔自讨没趣，悻悻地闭嘴，不敢惹这个有时候脑袋不太灵光的AI——如果他是个人类，那他绝对是个少爷，而且现在还是个高烧的少爷，指不定什么时候少爷脾气就上来了。小佑以一个不动的姿势盯了八分钟地面，终于开口了：“我刚才有两首歌都唱得不好，高音不完美，颤音气不够，还差点走调。”

忠仔摸不着头脑，“啊？没有吧，我一直在听你唱歌，我感觉你唱得很好啊，和CD里录出来的没什么两样！”

小佑烦躁地抓了抓头发，直接一把将掌心的数据线拔掉扔在一边，很不客气，“你个乐痴，听不明白。”然后站起身，大步流星去换衣服，看都不看别人一眼，

“我……”忠仔被噎，想说什么，AI已经走远了，他只好回头看屏幕，好在体温已经降下来，恢复到蓝色的36度，界面仍是一片蓝莹莹。他叹了口气，向后一仰躺倒在办公椅的绵软椅背上，AI开个演唱会，累死一批程序员，他还是最首当其冲的那一个首席程序员……他一个程序员而已，和代码打了小半辈子交道，懂什么音乐啊！

小佑重新回到舞台上，又收获了观众新的一批尖叫。他端起麦克风，以近乎虔诚和苛刻的态度歌唱，力求没有一丝瑕疵。在AI的逻辑里，他的身份是歌手，就要尽职尽责，用最大的力气去还原好每一首歌。在录音室里还好，可以修改；在节目里也好，并不严肃；但是在独属于自己的演唱会里，这是灾难。因为一旦实践起来，他总觉得不够，还不够，远远不够，总会一部分机械能不可逆地转变为热，变成熵，一点一点向混乱的方向塌陷——尽管，它很少很少，完全不会被粗糙的人类所感知到。

但是他感到失控。对于完美的，对于零瑕疵的，失控。

他要竭力地控制自己，保持冷静，保持微笑，不要让自己失控。

忠仔在升降台底下翘着二郎腿喝茶，不时瞄一眼电脑监视器有没有异常。突然，屏幕上的体温数字突然变成红色的42度，警报拉响了，忠仔大惊失色，慌忙把茶杯放在另一张没有设备的桌子上，叫上一帮人劈里啪啦地打代码，连上耳麦对台上的小佑喊：“What's wrong with you？需要紧急把你撤下来吗？”

二十秒后，小佑的讯息传过来，坚硬的、冰冷的，AI不经修饰的电子音，不是珍珠，是花岗岩：“不需要。”

两分钟后，不知道是忠仔打的补丁起了效果，还是小佑的“意志”起了效果，体温降到了39度。忠仔仍不敢掉以轻心，耳麦一直没有拿下来，认认真真听着AI在台上说的每一句话、唱的每一个音符。

这已经是尾场的最后一首歌，按彩排，会有一个talking。前一首歌的尾奏缓缓落幕，观众的掌声由弱渐强，又由强渐弱，像另一个尾奏。掌声稀稀落落地消失，最后就连零星的声音也没有了，小佑站得笔直，手捧着麦架，开口说：“我记得，2985年，是我被宝丽金公司制造出来的那一年。”

他平稳地呼吸，依然几乎不会被麦克收到音：“大家都知道，我是个AI，一开始是照着佐先生的声音做出来的，所以，当我成功出厂，拿到了十九区业余歌唱比赛冠军之后，我听了佐先生的第一场演唱会，我好希望将来一日能同人类一样，同他一样，可以开一个像他一样的演唱会——今天，在座的万余朋友，抛下偏见，抛下歧视，帮我完成了这个梦想。在这里，我衷心地感谢你们。”

完美无缺，一字不错，连语气停顿的秒数都相差无几，从AI来看，这是完美，但从人类来看，这是无情。忠仔心情复杂，谈不上感动，也谈不上不感动，便在看着监视器上的体温已经恒定不动后就摘下耳麦，重新拿起那杯喝了一半的茶。

一盅茶喝完，演唱会就顺利结束了。Dominic从头听到尾，对歌曲的完成度相当满意，更认定了小佑是个绝佳的音乐实验品，于是两人一拍即合，决定做一张更怪的唱片。

自三角恋后，小佑与老佐的联系就渐少；小佑转会，来往就更稀少。但是在信息社会中，想要完全不知道对方在做什么是一件非常难的事，更何况两个人还都是公众人物，几乎只要一连上因特网，就会看到对方的新闻。小佑一会儿看到老佐要办开埠史上最大的演唱会，光音响就花了多少万云云，一会儿又看到老佐因为被附近居民投诉扰民，不得不舍弃大半音响云云。匪夷所思。

他向来不在音乐上含糊，于是也不顾上一次通话记录是在几个月前，马上打电话给老佐，开门见山：“佐先生，你的演唱会怎么办？”

老佐也很痛快：“不能怎么办，就这么办！”

就这么办！小佑感叹，转头就call给Dominic，我想要一首歌塞进新唱片里。没多久，这首歌就在老佐的演唱会档期中面世了——《唔准咁》！尖锐又混乱，比老佐自己在大球场里跑一千米还悲泣，更像是一场熵变。老佐听过一遍，震惊得忘掉表情——不至于此吧？然后一张唱片又出来了，什么《惊情四百年》，鬼歌一样。老佐听得心惊肉跳，终于回忆起来，自己忙着《情凭谁来定错对》的时候，好像忘记了小佑还办过一场演唱会。

这样怪的一张唱片，当然销量也很平，小佑努力心平气和。这一年，小佑还和忠仔搭了一档搞怪的综艺节目。忠仔终于悟透，小佑把刻薄讲成笑话才好让人接受一点。

年末台庆的后台，小佑正充电，复盘刚刚自己那一句话说的不好时，一个陌生人站在他面前，问他：“你好，请问你就是小佑吗？”

小佑茫然抬头，来人有一张莫辨年龄的脸，递给他一张名片，说，我叫阿熹，是个钢琴手。


	5. Chapter 5

5

后来阿熹都忘掉到底是93还是94年他们曾见过一面，但对95年的演唱会记忆犹新。年纪轻轻，他就被聘做小佑演唱会的音乐总监，本想大展宏图一现身手，结果先是被从纽约进修回来的大胡子小佑吓了一跳，好容易平复下心情又被演唱会的票房吓了一跳——

“……还是不要告诉他了啊，唉。”忠仔眯起眼，看了看几乎是空着的中间几排，尴尬地抓了抓头发，决定同场馆负责人商量下能不能让后排的人坐到前面来，差价他们自己承担。阿熹等忠仔安排好后抓他来后台，一边走一边问：“有没有搞错，为什么会这样啊？！难道AI这两年的音乐不受人追捧了吗？”

忠仔一摊手：“我不知道啊！我就是个理工男，音乐上面的事你们说我也不懂……不过他最近，真的很容易暴躁过热就是了。”

“我一开始写他的程序的时候就没想让他唱成老佐！你们温控做得差也是应该的。”阿熹把钢琴谱子翻得哗啦作响，这种熟悉的、克制的焦躁，很难不让忠仔把他幻视成小佑，“本来，我的设想是做一个人声配合演奏厅的AI来推广古典乐，谁知道被你们老板买走之后改成这种样子？本来应该是做古典乐的声音，被你们扔到乱糟糟的流行乐里当然要暴躁过热了！”

“……”忠仔听得瞠目结舌，好久才发问，“什么，原来小佑一开始的设计师是你？”

阿熹翻钢琴谱的手顿住，一拍脑门，懊恼怎么一急就讲出来了。他神色复杂地叹口气，低下头来细声讲：“……唉，你就当没听见……我都忘了你们是真的都不知道。”

幕后的作者经常陷入无人问津的窘境，除了公司高层，这事还真的没人知道。彩排结束之后，忠仔请了大设计师一顿宵夜，听取了一大段心路历程：阿熹天资聪颖，一家三代又都是程序员，小时候就被寄望培养成第四代程序员，刚识字就会写代码，会算数就会编程序，成日与各类电子产品打交道，以至于小学一毕业就戴上眼镜。但他热爱的却是古典乐，尤其爱弹钢琴，坚信比科技进步更有意义的是审美升级。十八岁那年，他给自己的成人礼物是一个人声配古典乐的AI的程序——“Muses”。可惜他没有财力支持自己的宏愿，只好偷偷放到开源论坛上叫卖，卖给了宝丽金公司，换来读音乐学院的学费。

“虽然我起的名字是‘Muses’，其实本来设计理念是无性别无感情，不是乐器胜似乐器。但你们显然野心更大，还是要走流行乐的‘人化’路子咯——经常被AI道德委员会找上门吧？”阿熹很感叹地同忠仔碰杯，玻璃清脆地撞响，澄澈无瑕如Muses的心。他今晚多喝了几杯，已经有些醉意，倒酒时也找不准杯口，差点洒到裤子上，“唉，讲这些也没用，所以我也不声张，卖就卖了嘛，Muses已经不属于我了。”

“有时候……不，是经常，搞不懂你们这些音乐人在想什么。”忠仔也喝了不少，趴在吧台上傻笑——一个曾经的程序员和一个现在的程序员在一起，为一个AI买醉，场面太过社畜，又好惨又好笑， “小佑属于谁？一开始他属于你，后来我接手了，按公司的要求让他属于佐先生，再后来说不行，他又去星光——咦，现在回来一个大胡子，他属于纽约的新音乐！哈哈哈哈！”

阿熹还是很优雅地撑着头，另手在大理石的桌面上轻轻敲击，无声弹出一段刚刚彩排过的歌曲。他回味着AI熟悉又陌生的歌声，喃喃道：“有想过拍科幻片吗？我们想把AI‘人化’，也许在做出来的那一刻，它就是他自己了。”

小佑并不知自己的两任设计师刚刚为自己买醉一夜。他现在终于被化妆师摁着把蓄了好久的胡子刮了个干净，据说这样上座率就会高一点——再想瞒也瞒不住，更何况他眼睛一扫就能点出人数，瞒他完全没必要。小佑看着镜子里自己干干净净的脸，感觉一切回到了起点，无人过问，无人在意，他躺在实验室的床上，脑子里只有音符。

这场实验该结束了吧。他平静地想。这样以后就不用再频繁接受道德委员会的测试，公司也不用再花大价钱维护他——因为这个实验失败了。他应该被断电，停用，运气好的话保留在仓库里，运气不好的话就销毁。

失败的AI站在台上，机械地执行着演唱程序，依然是人类的耳朵挑不出的完美。忠仔坐在操控台后，惊奇地发现AI的体温几乎没有变化，只是因为功率大而稍微升高了一两度，完全不如之前的演唱会那么高。他盯着稳定了半个小时的体温曲线，莫名有点感伤，感觉自己不久之后就应该打一份辞职报告了。

体温曲线一直平稳地流淌到最后，忠仔打了个哈欠，正准备通知大家收尾，屏幕上的曲线忽然猛增，蓝色的汪洋瞬间成为一片红岩浆。忠仔差点吓死，赶紧接上耳麦对小佑大喊：“喂，喂！你怎么啦？需要急救吗？”

耳麦那端没有小佑的声音。忠仔屏住呼吸，听见一片人潮的呼声，又听见了佐先生的声音。

小佑完全震在台上，他看见老佐从人群里来，迈上舞台，走到他身边，然后感到身体迅速地热起来，脑内是处理器高效运转的轰鸣，根本听不见忠仔在喊什么。应急方案还是生效了，他迅速冷却下来，礼貌地同老佐打招呼，鞠躬致谢，然后立刻搜索到老佐要同他唱的曲目，完完整整地输出出来。

老佐很忙，要出专辑，要开show，满世界飞，像个陀螺。等看到小佑演唱会爆冷的新闻时，他发现自己好久都记不起上一次见到小佑是什么时候了。明明非亲非故，仅仅是因为小佑一开始是作为自己的“接班人”被设计的，老佐的责任感又开始泛滥，深感有必要提携一下后辈。成功人士的特点就是雷厉风行，他从时间表里硬抽出一天来看小佑的演唱会，招呼都没打，一步就跳上舞台，开始发光发热。

“小佑！”他笑起来，用力拥抱了一下害羞的AI，好像一切回到起点，什么都没变，“哇，你猜猜我来之前发现了什么？今年就是我们认识第十年了！”

“十年了。”小佑点点头，努力思索着这个数字背后的情感涵义，重复道，“十年了。”


End file.
